Kuchenne rewolucje
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Od zawsze wiadomym było, iż sztuka kulinarna tylko z pozoru wydaje się prosta. A już szczególnie robi się nieciekawie, jeśli do gotowania biorą się nieodpowiednie osoby. Coś takiego musi skończyć się jedną wielką katastrofą...


UWAGA: Ten fick jest parodią, mająca na celu jedynie bawić - wszelkie odstępstwa od kanonu są celowe. Autorka nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za urazy psychiczne spowodowane tym tekstem.

W rolach głównych występują:

Yale Dellron - uosobienie chaosu, uzależniona od żelków eks-kapłanka, przyjaciółka Vegety

Piccolo - obecnie pomieszkujący w pałacu Wszechmogącego, notorycznie wykorzystywany jako opiekunka do dzieci, częsta ofiara żartów Yale

Dende - nastolatek sprawujący funkcję Wszechmogącego, lubi ciszę i spokój

Mr. Popo - niedoceniany pomocnik Wszechmogącego, tak naprawdę jego miły wygląd jest jedynie przykrywką

W rolach epizodycznych, choć równie ważnych występują:

Vegeta - saiyański książę cierpiący na obsesję przewyższenia swojego przyjaciela i jednocześnie wroga, Goku

Bulma - żona Vegety, genialna pani naukowiec

Goku, Chi Chi, Kamesennin, Oolong, Trunks, Goten - jedynie wspomnieni, ale stanowiący ważny składnik tej historii.

* * *

Kuchenne rewolucje

* * *

Yale ze śpiewem na ustach, krzątała się po kuchni Boskiego Pałacu. Jutro były urodziny Trunksa, więc Bulma z samego rana, jak każda dobra matka, wzięła się ostro za przygotowania. Pichciła najróżniejsze potrawy, robiła zakupy, przygotowywała dekoracje... Vegeta z Trunksem zostali wysłani, wróć, bądźmy szczerzy. Trunks został poproszony o tymczasowe oddalenie się ( najlepiej do Gotena ) na czas przygotowań, zaś Vegeta został bezceremonialnie wykopany i wyrzucony na zbity pysk przez Bulmę i Yale. Powód tak brutalnego potraktowania naszego ukochanego księciunia był prosty - Sayianin + góra żarcia = totalna masakra. Vegeta mógłby przysiąc, że wszystkie smakołyki wzywały go do siebie słodkim głosem: "chodź, weź mnie, spróbuj troszeczkę, no choodź tuuu..." Nie wytrzymał. Spróbował raz, maniuni kawałeczek. Niebo w gębie. Wsadził łapę w drugie danie. Genialne!

" Uszczknął" jeszcze kilka kawałków innych potraw, nim kobiety go nie dorwały. Bulma, biorąc przykład z Chi Chi, zdzieliła męża patelnią przez łeb, a Yale kopniakiem wyrzuciła go z kuchni. W ten oto sposób, jedzenie zostało ocalone. Niestety, jak się okazało nie wszystko wyszło cało ze spotkania z Vegetą. Bulma ze zgrozą odkryła, iż książę zdążył zeżreć pół tortu. Niebiesko-włosa zaczęła kląć, na czym świat stoi, zamierzając dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia za pomocą patelni ( oczywiście obiektem, który miał zostać zmasakrowany był jej mąż). Yale jednak udało jej się ją powstrzymać - bądź, co bądź, Vegeta był jej przyjacielem, a Bulma była tak wkurzona, iż należało się obawiać o życie Saiyanina. Dellron zaofiarowała się upiec nowy tort dla solenizanta. Aby jednak uniknąć poprzedniej sytuacji, postanowiła go zrobić poza siedzibą Capsule Corp. W grę nie wchodził dom rodziny Son z przyczyn oczywistych ( czyt. Goku ), ani również dom Kamesennina ( Oolong mógł również zeżreć tort ). Trzeba, więc było wyczaić najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Rozwiązanie problemu przyszło dość łatwo - Dende zgodził się udostępnić kuchnię w Boskim Pałacu, z której korzystał tylko . Dziewczyna ulokowała się, więc w niej, od razu zabierając się do pracy...

* * *

Nucąc pod nosem, kończyła robić masę - ciasto już stygło, i była właśnie na półmetku z całą robotą. Wystarczyła tylko przełożyć masą, zrobić dekorację i gotowe!

"No, i jeszcze później sprzątnąć ten syf" - pomyślała rozglądając się dookoła. - "Normalnie burdel na kółkach!"

Kuchnia wyglądała jak jakieś pole bitwy. Prawdopodobnie nie było w niej ani jednego centymetra kwadratowego powierzchni, która nie zostałaby uwalona mąką czy masą. Yale pokręciła z rezygnacją głową. Odstawiła misę i poszła zobaczyć, czy ciasto już przestygło. Gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi od spiżarni, do kuchni wszedł Piccolo, który zamarł w progu. Dende wspominał coś o tym, że Yale zamierza "pożyczyć" sobie kuchnię. Tylko, że wyglądała ona, jakby Dellron prowadziła w niej regularną wojnę. Manewrując cały czas oraz cudem unikając wyrżnięcia na wałku od ciasta, dotarł do stołu. Chciał tylko wziąć sobie coś do picia. Rozejrzał się dookoła i capnął pierwszą lepszą szklankę, wychylając pół jej zawartości za jednym zamachem...

* * *

Placek był jeszcze ciepły, więc Yale postanowiła w spokoju dokończyć masę. Otwierała drzwi, gdy...

- Aaaaa!

Zaklęła, gdy z rozpędu wyrżnęła głową w futrynę. Pędem wpadła do kuchni, w której, sądząc po odgłosach, najwyraźniej obdzierano kogoś ze skóry. Walnęła biodrem w szafkę, zaklęła znowu, tym bardziej nieco soczyściej. Przy stole, jedną ręką trzymając się za gardło, drugą wariacko wymachując, stał Piccolo drąc się wniebogłosy. Oczy omal nie wyłaziły mu z orbit, i co chwila wyrzucał z siebie potok słów po nameckańsku ( Yale nie była pewna, czy tak miły naród jak Nameckanie używają przekleństw, ale brzmiało to, jakby Picc klął w tej chwili po swojemu jak szewc ). Yale zgłupiała całkowicie, ( czyli bardziej niż zwykle ^^). Przyskoczyła do niego i jej wzrok padł na w połowie pustą szklankę.

- O rzesz w mordę - jęknęła łapiąc się za głowę.

- Zabiję! Zamorduję! - rozdarł się wyraźniej Piccolo. - Co to było?

Yale, nie zważając na jego groźby, w pośpiechu odkopała butelkę wody, wciskając ją zielonemu do ręki. Piccolo pobił w tym momencie chyba rekord Guinessa na najszybsze wypicie litra wody. Odłożył pustą butelkę, kaszląc i prychając. Yale głośno przełknęła ślinę. Nameckanin wyglądał jakby miał zaraz rozedrzeć ją na strzępy gołymi rękami.

- Co to było? Omal mi nie wypaliło gardła! - wychrypiał, patrząc na nią spode łba.

- Ty się ciesz, że w ogóle mówisz. Po jaką cholerę to piłeś?

- Myślałem, że to woda. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że sobie trutkę w szklankę nalałaś!

Yale pokręciła z rezygnacją głową.

- To nie trucizna, to spirytus. Na poncz miał być. Dobrą szklankę wódki mi zmarnowałeś - wyrwało jej się, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

W ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się tacą, przed lecącą w jej kierunku torebką z cukrem.

- To... mnie... by... to... coś o... mało co... nie zabiło... a ty... mówisz, że... ci to... świństwo ZMARNOWAŁEM? - krzyknął z przerwami na znalezienie odpowiednio ciężkiego pocisku, którym mógłby cisnąć w Yale.

Cierpliwość Dellron, ( której i tak nie ma wiele) w końcu się wyczerpała.

- Czy ja kazałam ci to pić? Następnym razem uważaj, w co pchasz gębę... Auć! - krzyknęła, gdy trzepaczka walnęła ją w czoło. - Sam się o to prosiłeś - warknęła.

* * *

Dende siedział w swojej komnacie, pogrążony w medytacji, gdy...

Trzask trzask łup trach brzdęk i tym podobne odgłosy przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Wkurzyć naprawdę Dendiego było trudno, ale zirytować już łatwiej. Właśnie wyruszył na poszukiwanie osoby, której to się udało. Hałasy dobiegały z kuchni. Młody Wszechmogący, pełen złych przeczuć pchnął drzwi i... omal nie przewrócił się od nagłego napadu śmiechu. W kuchni, która wyglądała gorzej niż stołówka szkolna podczas bitwy na jedzenie, walczyli różnymi produktami spożywczymi oraz zawzięcie tłukli się innymi przyrządami kuchennymi, Yale i Piccolo. Dziewczyna próbowała udusić zielonego sznurkiem od fartucha, ten zaś próbował zatłuc ją drewnianą łyżką. Walczący na moment zaprzestali swej niszczycielskiej działalności. Ich uwagę pochłaniał teraz Dende, który omal nie tarzał się za śmiechu po podłodze.

- Gdybyście się teraz widzieli - wydusił w końcu z siebie Wszechmogący. - Wyglądacie jak ofiary losu!

Yale zwolniła uścisk, sięgając ręką za siebie, po ostatnie resztki ocalałej mąki. Piccolo zrobił to samo. Oboje zerknęli na siebie z ukosa. Dende nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dostał prosto w głowę dwoma torebkami mąki...

* * *

Cała trójka wypadła wśród białych kłębów dymu na korytarz. Dende z wrzaskiem uciekał przed Yale i Picciem, którzy na chwilę ogłosili zawieszenie broni tylko po to, by połączyć siły przeciwko nowemu wrogowi. Rozpętała się prawdziwa, wariacka gonitwa, gdy...

- CO TO JASEŁKA?

Dende z piskiem wyhamował na te słowa, jego prześladowcy niestety nie zdążyli, i cała trójka z hukiem wylądowała na podłodze. Rozpłaszczeni na posadzce, wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem w Mr. Popo , który stał nad nimi niczym kat nad grzeszną duszą. Głupawy uśmiech towarzyszący mu 24 h na dobę znikł z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez pulsującą gwałtownie żyłkę. Zupełnie jak u Vegety, kiedy zaraz miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok.

- JA SIĘ PYTAM CZY WAM JUŻ KOMPLETNIE TE STERYDY RZUCIŁY SIĘ NA MÓZG! CHODZĘ TU SZCZERZĄC SIĘ BEZ PRZERWY JAK JAKIŚ NIEDOROZWÓJ, SPRZĄTAM, GOTUJĘ, PODLEWAM KWIATKI I TE PIER... PALMY, A WY CO? MYŚLICIE, ŻE KTO SPRZĄTNIE TEN BURDEL NA KÓŁKACH? JA? TO ,ŻE JESTEM MURZYNEM TO NIE ZNACZY, ŻE MOŻNA MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB TRAKTOWAĆ! TO JEST RASIZM! JA TO NORMALNIE ZGŁOSZĘ TO URZĘDU PRACY, PIPOWCÓW, ONZETU, NATO, NASA, RADIA MARYJA I KURDE SAM NIE WIEM GDZIE!

- Ale... - spróbowała wtrącić się Yale, Piccolo i Dende nic nie mówili, zamiast tego porozdziawiali gęby i gapili się na plującego się Mr. Popo.

- ŻADNEGO ALE! MARSZ DO KUCHNI I BRAĆ SIĘ DO MOPÓW, BO JAK NIE TO JA WAM ZROBIĘ TAKI ARMAGEDON, ŻE NAWET SMOCZE KULE NIE POMOGĄ!

No i nasi bohaterowie niczym potulne owieczki, poszli sprzątnąć cały bałagan. Okazało się, iż podczas gonitwy zdążyli obsypać mąką połowę Boskiego Pałacu. Siła rażenia trochę samych ich przeraziła...

Y: Pół życia nam zejdzie zanim to doprowadzimy do ładu .

D: Mnie to mówisz? Jestem Wszechmogącym, ja powinienem mieć ludzi od tego ...

M.P: Co tam mamroczesz chodzący szparagu?

D *chlip* nic...

Oczywiście Picc nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował się postawić. Przeszło mu jak dostał z pół obrotu w turban, co oczywiście wzbudziło niekłamaną radość Yale. Przestała się szczerzyć jak też dostała w czambo. Potem już razem siedzieli w kącie, chlipiąc sobie cicho...

Y. Ej! Bez przesadyzmów!

P: Właśnie -.-

M: Muahaha! Wola autora rzecz święta ^^ yeah

P: A autor chce zostać warzywem? * uśmiecha się wrednie*

M: *chlip* Już cię nie kocham... T.T

No i wszystko dalej potoczyło się już bardziej szczęśliwie ^^

M.P.: I pamiętajcie! Rasizm to ZUO! Jak będziecie rasistami, to przyjdę i was znajdę. Wiem gdzie mieszkacie!

M: -.-" Taa...

* * *

Sytuacja z pomyleniem szklanek oparta na faktach autentycznych - coś takiego przytrafiło się moje rodzicielce, której szklanka z wódką na poncz pomyliła się ze szklanką z herbatą. Jej reakcja było podobna - z tą różnicą, iż to ja o mało nie zostałam uśmiercona, choć tym razem byłam niewinna...

Postawa zainspirowana serią Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Kto nie widział niech zobaczy bo naprawdę warto, ale ostrzegam - ta parodia wciąga i uzależnia!


End file.
